life is hard
by mileyrox89
Summary: Tori is dead,leaving Dustin taking care of young Marti. Seven years later,She lives her dream. has tissues next to you.


Life is hard...

Chapter one

Marti sat on the couch,coloring and her dad walked in and sat down next to you."hey smarti."Marti looked up and it was her dad."hey daddy.""well mommy's at work,so you want to go to the park?""okwey,dwaddy."Marti got up from her coloring and got her boots and jacket on and waited for her dad to get ready. They walked together to the park. Marti saw the swings and ran to them."daddy,push me!""ok,sweetheart,hold on tight" Marti grip tightened and dustin pushed her."weee!" dustin smiled at how much her daughter was having fun."I love you ,daddy!""love you too,hun.." Marti got off and walked to the slide."daddy,can you catch me?""of course." Marti climbed up the ladder to the slide and sled down."weee!!"Dustin catched her and Marti giggled."mwe thwirsty.." Dustin took out a juice box and gave it to her."here you go,princess.""thwank you,daddy."Dustin cellphone began to ring."hello?""dustin?It's Shane. Tori is at the hospitla and she's not looking too good.""okay,me and Marti will be right there.""ok,bye.""yep,bye." Dustin hung up his cellphone. "Marti,mommy's' at the hospitla,we need to go see what happened,ok.""ok,daddy."Uustin picked her up and walked back to the house to the car. Dutin got Marti buckled in and then got in the car and pulled out of their driveway. They rode to the hospital and pulled up next to the hospital. Dustin got Marti out and walked inside. He saw Shane,Hunter,Cam, and Blake."what happened to Tori?""she was in a car accident, Dustin, She didn't make it,she passed 15 minutes. Dustin stared into space._i never told her i loved her that day...what if the same thing happens to Mart?** He thought. Dustin set **  
**Marti down with the guys and walked **_**to her room,she was blue,on tubes, He felt tears filling in his eyes. Dutin walked over to her and held her hand.It was cold."Tori...I hope you know how much I love you, Marti loves her also. I can't raise Marti all by myself but I'm gonna have to." Dustin kissed her forehead and a nurse told him It was Time and He left with Marti, home."Marti,Mommy is dead." Marti frowned and had a sad face on and Dustin held her calose to him,he was crying and Marti was also.**

Chapter two

I wanna sing,daddy.

Seven years pass by and Marti is now twelve years old. Marti walked downstairs to the kitchen,smelling breakfast."hey daddy!" Dustin looked up from the stove.hey honey.""smells good,you learned to cook so quickly." Marti laughed."haha,very funny.""It was." Marti was at the counter,eating."dad?""yeah?""Do you think I have a good voice.""of course,it's beautiful just like your mom's.""yeah." Marti took another bite and put the plate in the sink. Marti was humming"I hope you dance". Marti loved to sing and dance. She did dancing and she was thinking of getting into singing business. Dustin smiled and the phone rang. Dustin went to get it."hello?":hello, Is Mart Lyn Brooks there?""yep." "Marti,phone!" Marti ran downstairs to the phone and placed it against her ear."hello?""hell Marti, This is Haley form cybercafe. I've heard your voice and it is amazing and i understand that your mother is dead,hard huh?""yeah it is.""would you like to sing there every thursday,you'll get 15 for it. What songs do know?""I hope you dance and Streets of heavem, and thank you!""beautiful,I'll see you tomorrow,okay?""yep,I'll be there.bye.""yep,bye." Marti put the phone back on the hook and squealed and skipped to the kitchen."Daddy!!I'm gonna sing in front of people!""really?""yeah,daddy!"Dustin huged her tight."your momma would've been so rpoud.""I know."

The next morning, Marti gort up at 7 and got ready. Her dad was already awake and making breakfast. Marti ran downstairs and sat on a barstool and took a bite of her breakfast."nervous?""no,not really, I shouldn't care what other people think at all."Marti put a strand of her blonde hair behing her ear and continued eating.

Chapter three

Singing now?

Marti and Dustin were at Cybercafe and Haley was just about to announce her. Haley went up on the stage and announced."Today We have Marti Lyn Brooks with "I hope you dance" and "streets of heaven" Everyone clapped and she saw a offical. The music began ad she started singing. She saw everyone moving their heads to the music. She was doing fine so far. The song ended and went to the other song. She knew this song would bring mostly everyone to ears and by the last verse,everyone had tissues,crying. That song ended and everyone clapped.

That night, She felt like acheived somethin,She knew her mom was watching and was proud of her.

Epilouge:

Now Marit is 15 years old and already famous around the world because of what happened when she was 12. Life changed and she got a step-mom when she 13 ,Marah Brooks was her step-mom,she was nice i guess. Life will never be the same again,judt know that,God has a way fior everythin, His plan was to lure you closer him and know him better, i know i had.


End file.
